There is known a method of producing a plain bearing shell with shock-absorbing anti-friction coating (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 183174 of July 27, 1960, published on June 17, 1966 in Journal of Discoveries, Inventions, Industrial Designs, Trademarks No. 13).
In the known method of producing a shell with shock-absorbing anti-friction coating, a blank is formed by punching randomly arranged metal wire helices which get tangled under the pressure.
The blank is placed in a die and overlaid with a sheet of fluoroplastic of a shape corresponding to the outline of the inner cavity of the die in plan. The die is heated up to around 200.degree. C. integrally with the blank and fluoroplastic sheet, punched under a pressure of some 50 MPa with a pause, and cooled under the same pressure for 20-30 min.
The known method cannot provide for an adequate strength of the coating due to poor bonding of the fluoroplastic sheet to the blank.
Under the conditions of the known process, the fluoroplastic sheet penetrates the blank by an amount less than three diameters of the wire made wherefrom are the helices. As a result, the fluoroplastic sheet separates from the blank in service.
This defect is particularly prone to occur at elevated temperatures, under loads applied tangentially to the surface of the fluoroplastic sheet, during the starting and stopping of the equipment used wherein is the bearing shell, and in case of a high vibration.